happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Search Party". Plot (Everyone stick as a group together, lead by the Caveguin Leader. Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto are still riding on the Time Trekker back on Club Penguin Island) *Herbert: YEAH! THIS DAY STILL ROCKS! NO MORE PENGUINS! *ride all the way high and fall on the hill* YAHOO! *Klutzy and Klepto: *clap* *Herbert: Yeah. *gasp* Oh no. Stop! *stop the Time Trekker on the end of the cliff that lead to a lake* Please no. Let me fix something. *fix the buttons with his wrench* Done. *press the time button* GO BACK! (The Time Trekker teleports to the prehistory times of Club Penguin Island) *Herbert: Wow, where are we? (Dinosaurs are seen everywhere, eating grass) *Herbert: Wow. What if i hunt down a penguin. It will be mine. Follow me Klutzy and Klepto, we have a mission to do. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto walk to search for penguins. Back with the main group.) *Fary: I hope the raptors don't find us on time. *Bambadee: Yeah, i'm scared and worried about the quest. *Mumble: But hey. You saved Noah's life. Thank you for saving our leader. *Bambadee: You're welcome. Rockhopper will be so proud when i tell him to save a elder's life. *Mumble: Good. *Ramón: Hey Tallboy, where are we going? *Mumble: I don't know Ramón. We are stuck in the past now with some crazy looking leader. *Rinaldo: Man, those caveguins has nothing to do with us. *Raul: They look strong like Nestor. *Nestor: Really? *Lombardo: They speak in some crazy language and i don't know what they said. *Ramón: Well boys, we are being treated like crazy. *Raul: Crazy man. We know what we're up to. (In the hiding spot) *Caveguin Leader: Okay, listen up. We are splitting into two groups. If i make a line, you're in that group. *Sven: Yeah. *Caveguin Leader: Now, i have a log stick with me and we're going to find Zorry's lair and if you find it, tell the puffin to warn the others. *Lovelace: Yes. *Sven: I'll be in charge. *Caveguin Leader: Right. It is til' the dawn of time where the dinosaurs roar and rule the planet. Now i draw a line. *draw a line* Good. Two groups are splitted. Now you have two leaders. (Two leaders are chosen to be Mumble and Gloria) *Mumble: We're separated. *Gloria: At least, we're not divorced. *Caveguin Leader: Good. Now we make a plan, i will be on the first group with the fuzzy emperor penguin. *Mumble: That's me. *Caveguin Leader: The rest, move along. *Gloria: Let's go. *Ramón: Now we can go. *Caveguin Leader: Let's roll. (Two groups headed to left and right. With the dinosaurs) *Dinoy: Gosh, how could we be trap like this? This stinks. *Magda: I know. Me or Zino has to do it on the way. *Dinoy: Fary left without us. Great, i hate this island. *Magda: We are surrounded by water. This is what a island is all about. *Dinoy: If i see the two raptors, it will be the end of us. (Will and Bill came to see Dinoy and Magda) *Will: Hey guys. *Dinoy: Who are those creatures. *Magda: They're tiny. Tiny little bugs. *Bill: Huh? We're krill. *Dinoy: Oh. Do you know how to get on the other side of the island? *Will: Um....which way? *Bill: Think you idiot. *Will: Don't you ever call me a idiot once again. *Magda: Hey. I know a way. We should go the other way around. *Will: Really? I can climb all the way to the rocks. *Dinoy: Hold on my tail. We're going together. Fary is on the other side. *Will: Fairy? *Dinoy: Not Fairy. Fary. We have to go now. (Will and Bill hold on to Dinoy's tail) *Bill: Let's move. *Magda: Right on to you. (Dinoy, Bill, Wii and Magda headed to the other side. With Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto.) *Herbert: Well, well, well. Where are the penguins. Think think think. *thinking* *Klutzy: *point to the way* *Herbert: What? This way? Fine. I'll get those birds for lunch. Let do it before sunset. Ha ha ha ha ha. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto headed straight of the jungle. With Gloria's group.) *Mary: Oh Gloria, does it sound fun to have a group? *Gloria: Yes. I finally get to be the leader this time. I remember when i take care of the kids by the time the Doomberg was heading to Emperor-Land. *Norma Jean: How strange. What a bad memory of ours. *Cadence: Hey, did you see that dinosaur over there? (One Compsognathus was there until a group of Compsognathus was passing by) *Terry: More dinosaurs. *Edwin: I can see it. *Rookie: Look like we need to play a song. *Cake: Sound like a good idea. *Awesome: Yep. That sound awesome. *Gloria: Are you ready for this? *Bo: Count on me. *Ashley: We are. (Gloria's group is about to sing "Dinosaur" by Kesha) *The Chorus: D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur And O-L-D M-A-N You're just an old man Hitting on me what? You need a bird scan (As the group is searching for something, two old raptors were looking at them) *Old Raptor #1: Hey. Why there's so many penguins on a group? *Old Raptor #2: I don't know, they want to look for Zorry on their way to the Volcano. *Cadence: Old man, why are you starin' at me, mack on me and my friends? *Dot: It's kinda creepy. *Old Raptor #1: You should be prowling around the Old folk's home *Terry: Come on dude. *Old Raptor #2: Leave us alone. (In the pond valley) *Edwin: At first we thought that it was kinda ill when We saw that you were like a billion And still out tryin' to make a killin' Get back to the museum *The Chorus: D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur And O-L-D M-A-N You're just an old man Hitting on me what? You need a bird scan *Miss Viola: Hey dinosaur, baby you're pre-historic Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, ha Hey carnivore, you want my meat I know it Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, ha *Parasaurolophus #1: Is she talking about us? *Parasaurolophus #2: I don't know. Who cares. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Yeah, you're pretty old. *Old Parasaurolophus: I'll better be off than having a pack of rude penguins around. *Cake: Not long 'til you're a senior citizen And you can strut around with that big tank of oxygen Honey your toupee is fallin' to your left side Get up and go bro! Oh wait you're fossilized, ha! (On the iceberg, a Megalodon is staring at the camera) *Fish #1: Oh boy. *Fish #2: Here we go again. (Back with Gloria's group) *Awesome: Can you sit down, buy me a slurpee Won't go away my fins aren't sinking "Hey," you say, "Wanna come with me?" I'm about to flap seriously (A group of pterosaurs are flying in the sky as the chorus start singing again in a band) *The Chorus: 'D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur And O-L-D M-A-N You're just an old man Hitting on me what? You need a bird scan *Cadence: Hey dinosaur, baby you're pre-historic Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, ha Hey carnivore, you want my meat I know it Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, ha (A red t-rex is roaring on the mountains as the chorus sing again) *The Chorus: D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A That's what you are ha! D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A That's what you are ha! (As the song end, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto spy on them on a bush) *Herbert: Well, well, well. I have my electric gun with me. Now i am finally ready to shoot a penguin. Here you go........Gloria. *shoot* *Cadence: Gloria, look out! *Gloria: Huh? *Cadence: *save Gloria from the electric shot* *Gloria: What was that? *Cadence: Herbert. *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha. Cadence, after three months of waiting, i decided to found you here. *Cadence: How did you get in here? *Herbert: There is a Time Trekker that came to the island and i use it to get in here. *Terry: You stole the Time Trekker! *Gloria: Give that gun back to us. That's Gary's gun. *Herbert: No. I will use it until i kill Mumble and that blue penguin with the rainbow bracelet. *Cadence: The blue penguin with the rainbow bracelet. It's Bambadee. *Herbert: Bambadee, he will be killed too as well. *Terry: Well, he's not in our group. *Dot: He's in another group. *Herbert: Another group? No. I have to find him. *Gloria: Don't even think about it. *Herbert: I'll go when i have the time to stop you. Come on Klutzy and Klepto, we have work to do. *leave off* *Miss Viola: We have to warn the others. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Yes. But we can't go back since that swamp is very foggey. *Rookie: Don't worry, i'll tell Mumble and the others in the other side. *fly off* *Gloria: Okay Rookie, we get it. Now we have to continue on. Let's go. (Rookie was searching for Mumble's group and found them) *Rookie: Hey! *Mumble: Rookie! Over here! *Rookie: I decided to come with you. *Mumble: Sure. *Caveguin Leader: What? I thought you were with Gloria's group. *Rookie: Just to let you know that Herbert is coming after you. *Mumble: Oh no, he may be searching for something in the wrong way. *Rookie: So, do we have any idea? *Mumble: No. *Ramón: I may try to think. Gary, do you know? *Gary: Yes. I sense something strange. *Fary: Ooh. What is it? *Bambadee: I don't know. Maybe it is the end of the world. *Jet Pack Guy: No, we should take cover. *Rookie: Let's go. No time to waste. (With the raptors) *Raptor #1: Where are the sneaky little penguins? *Raptor #2: I don't know. I want to eat the feathery emperor penguin with my month. *Raptor #1: Wait, i saw something. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto are walking by the way) *Raptor #1: At ha. Taste my little taste of a dinosaur. *Herbert: Stop. *Raptor #1: Huh? *Raptor #2: What kind of creature are you? *Herbert: I am a polar bear. *Raptor #1: And what's are two red things with you? *Herbert: They are crabs. I called them Klutzy and Klepto. *Raptor #2: A Klutzy and Klepto? *Herbert: That there names you dummy! *Raptor #2: Dummy? Now you have my lunch. *try to claw Herbert* *Herbert: Take this. *shoot a raptor with his electric gun* *Raptor #1: Hey. *Herbert: You will be killed too. *shoot the last raptor* Now, it's Bambadee and Mumble turn to die. *evil laugh* (In the jungle) *Bambadee: Where is that sound coming from? *Mumble: I think someone shot a raptor. Maybe it is the hunters. *Caveguin Leader: Hunters....keep going. *Sven: Move along. (A pack of Heterodontosaurus were leading the way to Tyranno Town) *Zorry: Come on everyone, lead the way to my volcano. Dinoy....you will have a taste of me. (With Dinoy's group) *Dinoy: Man, are we having a problem with the trees? *Magda: Who cares? It's like one of the baby raptors trying to move along us. *Bill: Oh yeah? This place is even creeper than a giant whale's mouth. *Will: I alway thought about that. We are mighty sea creatures from the deep. *Dinoy: If i see a raptor, i'll kill them off. I don't know why we're missing out the group. We're seperated from Fary and we need to find him. *Magda: Lucky him. He can fly but not us. *Will: If i was a skua, i would fly in the sky to meet with the herd. *Bill: Are you crazy Will? No one is gonna do that. *Will: But who know if you can transform into something. A parrot? *Dinoy: I don't know what a parrot. But focus on the way. *Will: Fine. We will follow your actions. *Magda: Hey. I found my home. Tricera Town. *Dinoy: Let's go. (At Tricera Town) *Dinoy: Oh no. The raptors must have stolen the eggs. *Magda: No. Those raptors must pay. *Will: Maybe, they're hungry. *Bill: Why do you have to spoil the adventure for us? *Will: Quiet you mister. *Dinoy: Zorry, it's not funny. You're paying for this. And your mess that you caused for years. *Magda: Follow me. Time to kick the raptors out of the island. (With Mumble's group, they went to the predator territory) *Mumble: Wow, that a load of bad dinosaurs. *Rookie: Yep. Even the big ones like the T-Rex. *Fary: *cough* Zorry. *cough* *Bambadee: Are we ready? *Caveguin Leader: Let's go. *Lovelace: Right on. (Everyone headed to the graveyard) *Ramón: Wow, dead dinosaurs around. *Raul: That's a bone. *Rinaldo: There's skeletons everywhere. Some of them must die during war. They alway fight like this. *Rookie: I don't know. Dragons didn't do the same thing since the Medieval Times went extinct. *Gary: Prehistory went extinct. But all dragons have been extinction except when we do Medieval Parties. *Jet Pack Guy: Everyone hide, Zorry is coming. *Mumble: Hide! (The group hide as Zorry watches them) *Zorry: Where are the penguins? *Raptor #3: There's no penguins sir. *Zorry: No penguins. Wonderful. *Raptor #4: That a fresh sharp of bird around. *Zorry: I feel like a freshman all over again of killing animals. (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto arrive at the graveyard) *Herbert: Ah ha. I found the penguins. Klutzy and Klepto, go! *Klutzy: *go with Klepto* *Klepto: *glares* *Herbert: Peek-a-boo. Where are you Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: *saw Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto* Guys, Herbert has spotted us with his pet crabs! *Ramón: Oh no! Herbert's back! *Gary: How did he get all the way to the island? This is all my fault. *Herbert: Ah ha. Once again, we meet again. *Mumble: Herbert, how could you. *Bambadee: You still want to fight again? *Caveguin Leader: Get out of here creep. I allow no furries into my colony. *Herbert: Furry? What kind of furry site did you went on? Fur For Us? *Caveguin Leader: No. Go back to the zoo where you came from. *Herbert: Not today. *shot at the broken T-Rex skull* *Zorry: *smells* Penguins. I found them. Go raptors! Go! *Raptors: *roars* *Mumble: Oh no, they spotted us. *Bambadee: Run for your lives! *Herbert: Oh no. Go back! *Gary: Everyone back to the jungle! (Everyone run to the jungle as the raptors chases them off) *Mumble: I know we would get tricked in there. *Erik: That's bad. *Bambadee: We are going to be doomed. *Raul: What a load of bad luck. *Gary: We must warn the other group now. *Mumble: Yes. We have to keep running. (As they run off to the other group, the caveguins were watching the raptors chasing them until they jump and fight off the raptors) *Caveguin Leader: Go, i'll take care of this. *Jet Pack Guy: Come on, we need to find Gloria! (Back with Gloria's group) *Memphis: Did you hear something? *Maurice: I hear some raptors around the maze. *Michelle: What? Maze? There is no maze around. *Gloria: Guys, i saw Mumble. *Mumble: Gloria! (Mumble's group emerged with Gloria's group) *Fary: Raptors are on their way! *Gloria: Oh no. They're back. (The raptors were powerful as they defeated the caveguins and headed after Mumble's group) *Caveguin Leader: No....we failed to defeat the pack. *Zino: Hehehehehe. *Caveguin Leader: Zino. *Zino: Are you okay? *Caveguin Leader: No. You leave me alone. (The raptors found Mumble's group) *Raptor #3: We found them! *Mumble: Raptors, oh no. *Ramón: We're gonna get eaten. *Dinoy: *roars and kick the raptors with his tail) *Will: Yeah! Go find something to eat. *Bill: Pick somebody on your own size. *Dinoy: *stump and scare off the raptors* *Fary: Dinoy. *Dinoy: Fary, we found you. *Magda: We were looking all over for you. *Dinoy: Yes, let's finish them off. *Terry: Here we go again. (The penguins war againist the raptors) *Sven: Don't worry, i'll move a rock down. *push the rock and land it to a raptor's head* *Seymour: Face free! *move the boulder and hit most of the raptors* *Raptor #4: Run! *get slame* *Raul: It's like a cartoon, and get slammed! *push the raspberry plant on the raptors* *Raptors: Ewwwwww, raspberry. *Rinaldo: Get that damn smell out of the way! *Nestor: Ooh, taste like jelly. *Cake: Ooh. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. *Awesome: Yep. It's awesome. *Magda: *head bump on the last few raptors* *Raptor #5: MY TOES! *Raptor #6: *run and cry* WAAAHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY! *Raptor #4: Run away! *Raptors: YES SIR! *run off* *Dinoy: Ha! Get a crybaby to cry with someone. *Magda: Yeah. Get out of our group. *Fary: Master of Minds, we are heroes. *Mumble: Dinoy, thank you for saving the day. You save the time. *Dinoy: Yep. Those piggies don't stand a chance againist us. *Raul: But hey, at least we got it. *Bambadee: Good job everyone, good job. *Jet Pack Guy: We're proud of you guys. *Rookie: Well, well, well. What's next for us? *Gary: Have anyone see the Caveguin Leader? *Mumble: No. Did he ever leave us? *Fary: I saw him. Follow me. (The whole group saw Caveguin Leader in pain) *Mumble: Oh no. *Caveguin Leader: Guys, take me back to the village. *Dinoy: We have to help him. *Ramón: Somebody have to help him. *Cadence: Don't worry, i'll hold him. *Dot: Cadence, let do it together. We hold him to the village. *Cadence: Yes, let's go. *Dinoy: Everyone back to the village. *Noah: Let's go. Quit wasting time. *Terry: Now we can go. (As everyone headed back to the village, Zino spyed on them in secret) *Zino: I hurt the Caveguin Leader. *evil laugh* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 7) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions